harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/Hugo weasley and the Family of Fire Chapter 13
THIS IS ACTULLY THE LAST CHAPTER INCLUDING THE EPILOGUE IM STOPPING IT TODAY! Chapter 13:Funerals Caius was burned by Hugo personally after there was no chance he was alive people counted that as a funeral.The next day Hugo dressed up as smart as he has even dressed before. As Hugo started walking he heard Winky crying in the kitchens and kreacher was comforting her."Every year when something good happens someone in hufflepuff dies! first i get a job in hogwarts,Cedric dies! then i get promoted to head chef, Lily dies. What next? I get a better frying pan? Loiuse dies!" Kreacher got a werid look on his face and whispered something to Winky "I know there is no Louise in huffflepuff now but there can be!" Hugo ignored them and started walking to the fields. He saw many people he recognised. Luke,Laura,John,Mary,Lilly's parents and others. Halfway through the funeral Hugo had to make a speech which suprisngly he didn't mess up. As they were leaving John was talking to Laura about his wand getting broken during the fight. John showed her by perfoming expelliarmus on it and his wand flew into the hands of Prof.Linton who dropped it alot of times. Laura fixed it with no incantion. "Ha fools if this fires backwards all you have to do is hold it backwards AVADE KERDAVA wait" Prof Linton shouted moments before her death. That's now 3 funerals! The next day was the last day of school. "Hey red-head" Scoprious malfoy shouted "I would stop dating girls other they'd just all end up like the last one hehe" Hugo turned around and punched him in the face. He ran back. Albus was still teaching stuff to his nerd buddys, Lilly Luna was organising stuff for her first year to be the best ever still well not after John explained it was over. Rose was still kissing boys. James was still being a hunk at quidditch. Same thing since he joined. "Don't worry hugo, being single is one of the biggest steps in life" Scarlet said. John and Hugo made plans to see each other in the summer. John and Mary have plans to 'study' which meant snog. Moran walked into the compartment Hugo was in "well Hugo it looks like we're going our different ways..see ya" Moran walked away and Joe Sang walked in "Hey Hugo...sorry about me being mean to you i was just annoyed you weren't in Gryffindor but who cares!" The train started and Joe moved. John and mary sat down in hugo's Compartment. "Welll." Hugo started "Not sure about you but I wonder what is gonna happen next year!" TTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD TA-DA HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NEXT STORY IS HUGO WEASLEY AND THE ELF'S WAND! HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK (VERY SMALL) THE FOLOWING IS IN CHAPTER 5 PT.1 Hugo saw John Prestovi looking himself in the eyes "So Hugo....do you know what happened to the last person who argued with us?" John asked "No who was it?" Hugo replied "Yogi Moue" "WHO?" John said outloud "Excatly" Mary said to him "Listen we will give you a month. You will give it to us or we come get it" DUN DUN DURRRRRRRRR Category:Blog posts